


My little spider

by Fics90



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Freeform, Gore, Human Experimentation, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics90/pseuds/Fics90
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 10





	My little spider

The alchemist was mixing potions in his hideout.

Noises coming from the hallway distracted him.

“We have quests, would you entertain them?”

“Sí”

Few minutes later two men were brought in front of the alchemist, them being wrapped in web.

He looked at them, chuckling; “Marvelous, they look perfect as test subjects.”

“Don’t ruin them too much, I haven't had a good meal in a long time…”

The invaders shook in fear when the green eyes looked at them, his stare piercing their souls.

Something was injected in them, the room was filled with pained screams.

Their eyes and entrails were melting,the room filling with rotting smell; then there was silence.

Alchemist looked at the corpses, taking notes.

“It seems the potion needs more ingredients x and c.”

He looked at the corner, seeing violet eyes staring at the bodies.

“You can have them, I’m done with the tests…”

Alchemist walked back to his working table, there were flesh and bone tearing sounds.

After an hour there were only clothes and some vague piles on the floor.

He felt something hugging him: “Thank you for the meal, they tasted delicious.”

Alchemist just huffed, continuing his work.

Hand was moving down on the older man’s groin, others touched his body all over.

“Not now…”

“But I’m in the mood. You know what happens when I have a good meal and see you doing sadistic stuff.”

Sharp teeth nibbled the neck carefully; “Pretty please master…”

He sighed; “Fine but only if you leave me alone to continue working?”

“ I promise…”

Alchemist turned to look at his partner, the stunning eyes were filled with lust and he still had blood on his lips from his meal.

He wiped it away before their lips met, the spider was careful with his teeth.

His hands moved all over the slim body, the green eyes admiring its beauty.

He was pushed on his chair, the younger man licked his lips.

“Gonna make you feel so good amigo…”

He stripped the pants enough, freeing the cock from it’s prison.

The tongue licked the length before it was wrapped in a warm mouth.

“No biting and not even nibbling or else I will chain you again…” Alchemist growled.

“I’ll behave… maybe…” A teasing giggle escaped from the spider’s lips.

He kept pampering the member with his mouth and tongue, making it harder.

His other hands were stripping his own clothes, when he was done with foreplay the spider rose up, his naked body was on display.

“Now for the main show.”

He took a vial, poured the liquid from the inside on the junk and some on his fingers, making his hole slick.

Spider sifted him on the alchemist lap, grinding the cock teasingly before letting it sink in slowly.

He mewled for the feeling of getting filled.

Carefully the spider started to ride him, his hands touching and teasing his nipples, stomach and other places.

Alchemist put his hands on the hips, helping the other to keep his balance.

He moved his hips, making other moan loudly.

“Hgnh… more…”

The hips moved faster, skin hit skin.

Spider threw his head back, lolling his tongue out; the feeling was too much.

“My amazing little spider.” Alchemist murmured and kissed his neck.

He sucked the sensitive skin, making marks on it.

“Master…” spider mewled.

The older man looked at the beautiful body, the small details on it.

The long arms that touched his own body sensually.

His eyes saw the cock begging for attention, he wrapped his own around it and started to pump it.

“AH!” the Spider moaned.

“My pretty boy, your moans are like honey to me.”

“K… kiss me… please…”

Who was the alchemist to say no for that begging?

He pulled the other closer, their lips met and their tongues wandered in each other's mouths.

Spider felt precum leaking down on the others hand, his own cock twitching inside.

“C… close…”

“I am too my good servant. Try to hold it, let’s cum together.”

Hard trusts and fast pumps later both came.

Spider rested his head on the alchemist’s chest, them catching their breaths.

“Now you will leave me alone?”

“Uh huh.”

The younger man dressed himself quickly before vanishing in the darkness.

Alchemist dressed himself up too and continued his work.

Not even 5 minutes passed when a voice was heard in his head.

“Master, more quests have came to visit us.”

“You know what to do.” Alchemist answered with his psychic powers.

He could hear the other giggling sadistically, himself chuckling evilly.

Wonderful, more test subjects for his experiments.

Hopefully the test didn’t rile up his servant again.

But why not have fun after work?

“Do a good job and maybe I will reward you…”

A small silence; “Yes master…”

A thud was heard when the stranger was tossed on the floor.

Alchemist looked at them, taking a syringe.

“Let the experiment begin…”


End file.
